


Pope’s Pleasure Protocol

by Ruby Pink (pinkysurprise)



Series: Director's Eyes Only [1]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkysurprise/pseuds/Ruby%20Pink
Summary: Emily comes to Jesse with a new theory that could allow them to cleanse the Hiss from the infected office workers.“It’s a simple theory, Director: You need to overwhelm the subject with pleasure. Then, at the moment of climax, you can purge the Hiss.”Jesse agrees, but can’t stop thinking about Emily.
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Series: Director's Eyes Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Pope’s Pleasure Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place late in the game, but contains no spoilers.

Jesse moaned as someone kissed her neck, trying hard to ignore the knocking on her office door. But the sound was insistent, and reluctantly she was pulled from her dream. She found herself laying on her couch, sleeping under her leather jacket. The details of the dream were fading already, leaving only impressions. Blonde hair. A nipple stiffening in her mouth. The satisfying weight of someone on top of her, moving between her thighs… She sighed as the knocking got louder.

“Alright, I’m up, I’m up!” She stood and stretched, cracking her neck. If the Hiss didn’t kill her, sleeping on this couch might. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked to the door and opened it.

“Good morning, Director!” Emily Pope stood on the other side, with her clipboard. She seemed annoyingly perky. Her hair was immaculate, and her shirt looked crisply ironed, which made Jesse wonder if there was a laundry service. She should probably ask about that. Any annoyance evaporated when she noticed the steaming mug of coffee Emily was offering her.

“Come on in, Emily. And if I have to tell you again to call me Jesse, I’m going to fire you.” Emily smiled as Jesse took the coffee, and followed her into the office, closing the door behind her. “What brings you knocking on my door? I just laid down.”

“Oh, that was nine hours ago, Di… Jesse.”

“Are you kidding?” Jesse sighed as she took a sip of the coffee. “Hard to tell time in this place. I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“Well, it’s been a rough few days. I would have let you sleep, but I’ve got a new theory that I need your help with.”

“Okay, but you’ll have to tell me about it while I pee.” Jesse set the mug down on her desk, walked into her private bathroom and shut the door. One of the few perks of being Director, she thought.

“Go on, I’m listening,” she called out as she undid her jeans and sat down. There was a noticeable wet spot on the gusset of her underwear, and she still felt slightly aroused. She bit her lip as she realized that the person in her dream reminded her of Emily.

“Well, um, it’s like this.” Emily’s voice got louder as she approached the door. “You remember your first day, when we tried to use your abilities to cleanse the Hiss from one of the infected office workers?”

“I remember it didn’t work.” Jesse sighed as she emptied her bladder.

“I was thinking about something Dylan said. He mentioned that reciting the words felt good, right?”

“Sure. He made it sound like a compulsion.” Jesse pulled up her pants and washed her hands. “Or maybe an addiction?” She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear and trying to clear the fog of arousal from her head. “Like, it’s rewarding, but once you start, it’s impossible to stop.”

“Exactly!” Emily was beaming when Jesse opened the door, almost vibrating with excitement to share her theory. “Reciting the words is _pleasurable_ , so they don’t want to stop.”

“Okay…” Jesse reached for the coffee so Emily wouldn’t see her reaction to the way she’d purred the word “pleasurable.”

“I think we need to try again. But this time, you first need to overwhelm the subject with pleasure. Then, at the moment of climax, you can purge the Hiss.”

Jesse choked on her coffee.

* * *

“I’m not sure how you talked me into this,” Jesse complained as she shut the door to the glass-walled meeting room. It wasn’t far from Central Executive, in the cubicle farm. The air was filled with chanting from the dozens of possessed office workers, all floating in midair.

“It’s a simple theory, easily tested, and if it works, we could save a lot of people.” Emily was closing all the blinds. There was no real need for privacy since the only people who could see into the meeting room were busy chanting, but Jesse appreciated the gesture.

They’d chosen this location for the experiment because there was a single “subject” in the room. He seemed to be in his early 30s, with the trim physique of a soccer player. He had brunette hair, cut short, and was wearing the standard office uniform of dark slacks and a white shirt. He was chanting and floating vertically a few feet above the table, and seemed unaware of the two women sizing him up.

Jesse perched on the edge of the table, grabbed him by the ankle and gently moved him, like an awkwardly-shaped balloon. His recital continued, oblivious to the movement. She positioned him in front of her and paused, feeling unsure of herself.

“Emily, um, what should I do?”

Emily had rolled a chair near the wall and was sitting with her legs primly crossed. She had a pen ready to take notes on her clipboard and a look of excited curiosity on her face.

“Well, your file says you’re bisexual. I assume you’ve pleased a man before?”

“My file says what?”

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Emily sympathized, “but as you know we had you under comprehensive surveillance for years.”

“Oh… Ew. But yeah, I’m bi. What, uh, what about you?” Jesse grimaced at her own awkward attempt to salvage some dignity by redirecting the conversation.

“I, um,” Emily blushed, “I’m only interested in women. So I’m afraid I don’t have any practical insight for you. Just, you know, do what you would normally do, and we’ll see what happens.”

“Okay.” Jesse looked away, unsure how to deal with the sudden tension. “Okay,” she repeated. Then she unbuckled his belt.

“Wait, I’m his boss now, right? Isn’t this sexual harassment? And why do you need to be here? Doesn’t that make it worse?”

“This isn’t some illicit encounter between employees.” Emily smiled patiently, “This is a scientific experiment that could lead to a reproducible treatment to save everyone who’s infected. I’m here to observe and record. If it makes you feel better, all Bureau employees sign a very thorough legal waiver. It’s designed to cover just about anything, due to the unusual nature of our work. Plus, if you can cure him, I think he’ll be pretty understanding.”

“Right. Yeah, I’m probably just delaying, huh?”

Emily nodded as she took a note, mercifully breaking eye contact.

A moment later, Jesse had pulled down his slacks and boxers, revealing trimmed pubes framing a circumcised penis. She regarded him for a moment before wrapping a hand around it and giving a gentle squeeze. He didn’t react or stop chanting. She frowned, unaccustomed to men not responding to her touch.

She looked to Emily, who just nodded encouragingly. Sighing and feeling awkward, she kept at it. Just as she was starting to wonder what they would do if this didn’t work, she felt him begin to grow. Encouraged by the positive reaction, she continued stroking and squeezing with more enthusiasm. His cock swelled and stiffened in her hand. She heard Emily mumble “Male arousal mechanisms remain intact despite Hiss infection.”

Tentatively, she gave it a lick and grinned when his cock twitched in response. She squeezed her hand firmly around the base of his shaft and kissed the tip. Was he starting to breathe a bit quicker? He continued to swell, growing stiffer as she licked all around the edge of his head. When she finally parted her lips and pulled him in, the heat of his erection filled her mouth.

As she bobbed her head up and down, she became acutely aware of Emily’s attention. Knowing that she could see every move and hear every wet sound was embarrassing… but also arousing? Like, rather than performing for the guy’s benefit she was performing for her? She risked a peek at Emily, who met her eyes for only a brief moment before looking down at her clipboard, writing quickly. She seemed to be taking detailed notes of Jesse’s technique.

Blushing, Jesse returned her attention to the task at hand. She pushed forward until his cock bumped against the back of her mouth, and heard him stutter for the first time. He immediately resumed the cadence of the chant, but she felt pride, knowing that she could distract him. She tried to relax her throat and take him deeper.

She was aware of a growing need between her thighs. Between the dream this morning, the cock throbbing in her mouth, and Emily watching, she wanted _more_. A squirt of precum hit her tongue and she tried not to moan. She was squirming with frustration, trying to resist the urge to touch herself.

Could Emily tell this was getting her hot? She tried to imagine the blonde scientist’s reaction if her hands snaked into her own top. Would she keep taking notes if Jesse started playing with herself while giving head? Maybe she would come touch her. She imagined Emily climbing onto the table, kneeling behind her and cupping her breasts. The feel of her lips brushing against her ear as she encouraged Jesse to keep going. She squeezed her legs together and tried not to whimper as she imagined Emily gripping her ponytail and urging her to take him deeper.

She reached around to grab his ass, pulling him towards her, mirroring her imagination and pretending it was Emily’s doing. He was stumbling over his words now, trying to keep up even as she moved with more urgency. His cock was hot and unyielding, probing further into her throat. She took him a bit too deep and gagged, causing him to groan between words.

There was an embarrassingly loud slurp when she leaned back and released him from her mouth. She was breathing heavily and was sure that Emily could see her chest was flushed. She continued stroking, her hand firmly wrapped around his shaft. His head was swollen large and purple. She rubbed her thumb over another drop of precum, feeling the slick fluid add to the lubrication. He was practically panting now, still breathlessly trying to recite the words. She realized he would cum soon, and wasn’t sure what to do.

“Emily,” she blurted, a little too loud. “I don’t have to swallow, do I?” She couldn’t quite bring herself to make eye contact as she asked.

“Oh, I shouldn’t think so.” Emily’s voice sounded calm and professional as if there was nothing awkward about watching your boss go down on someone in the name of science. If she was aware of how aroused Jesse felt, she didn’t show it. “The important thing is that he climaxes, and when he does, you attempt to purge the Hiss from his body.”

“Okay.” Jesse bit her lip. Although she didn’t love the taste of spunk, she always felt powerful making someone cum using her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his head one more time and swirled her tongue against the opening. Her right hand pumped along his shaft as her left reached under to cup his balls. His chanting finally gave way to a long, low moan.

When she felt his body tense, Jesse quickly pulled him from her mouth and pointed him to the side, so he wouldn’t cum on her clothes. He suddenly cried out in pleasure, and she watched with satisfaction as his cock started twitching in her hand, shooting ropes of cum. Emily squealed as the first shot arced in her direction, narrowly missing her foot. Jesse was so pleased she forgot she still had a job to do.

“Quick!” Emily reminded her. “Now that he’s climaxed, you need to cleanse the Hiss from his body!”

Jesse kept her grip on his cock, but closed her eyes and reached out for Polaris. The familiar presence in her head felt reassuring and calm. Power surged through her and she was bathed in a fractal spiral of blue light as she pushed the Hiss away. She was barely aware of him groaning and then slowly collapsing to the floor as Polaris receded.

Emily was ready with an HRA pack and helped Jesse pull it over his shoulders. They both waited, afraid his body would evaporate like the last time they’d tried to expel the Hiss from a human host. But after a moment, he opened his eyes and gasped, drawing breath like a drowning man.

He sputtered in confusion, unsure how he found himself on the floor in a conference room with his pants around his ankles. Emily had her clipboard out and was already peppering him with questions.

“Do you remember what happened? Were you aware of the Director’s assistance? Do you feel any remaining compulsion to recite the words? I’m going to need you to come to the lab and give me fluid samples: blood, saliva, semen… Please stop trying to pull your pants up, I’m still taking notes about your physical condition.”

He looked towards Jesse, hoping for an explanation, but she was in no state to reassure him. Still flushed and breathing heavily, she was mostly trying not to look at Emily. She wasn’t prepared for the blonde to see the hunger in her eyes. That was a conversation for later. So all she could do was shrug, and wipe her chin with the back of her hand.

He watched her, then looked down at his still-wet cock, then back to Jesse. She saw the realization form, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was distracted by Emily pulling out her phone to take a photo of his genitals. As he protested, Jesse turned her back on them and opened the conference room door.

Unbidden, the image of former Director Trench appeared in her head. As always, he was sitting behind the desk, wreathed in smoke and bright blue light.

“The Director must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the Bureau.” His words echoed as he took a long drag on his cigarette. “And the Bureau is nothing without its people.”

He nodded approvingly and receded from her mind.

Jesse rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck again as she looked around the large open office. Dozens of people floated in midair, chanting in sync. She wandered slowly through the room, feeling for all the world as if she were browsing in a shop.

She walked past a woman with a cute undercut and a guy with a beard, toward a woman with curly black hair and dark lipstick. She was hanging directly overhead, and as she rotated, her legs parted for a moment. Jesse exhaled slowly as she found herself looking up the woman’s skirt at a pair of dark lace panties. A surge of lust washed over her as she imagined pulling the woman down to bury her face between her thighs.

They were going to need a whole lot more HRA packs, she thought with a smile.


End file.
